


Jell-o

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful moment in time with Catherine and Dace.</p>
<p>I don't remember who gave me the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jell-o

"Get away from me!"

 

The shriek wasn't serious, particularly since it was answered with a bad movie-monster roar that dissolved into gales of female laughter. Days like this were a balm to a pair of battered souls made whole by their togetherness. Squishing the cubes of lime jell-o shots in her right hand, Dace jumped onto the bed, straddling her smaller mate.

 

"Make me," she purred teasingly, holding the gooshy mass over Catherine's head. Slapping at the rounding belly full of human kittens, Catherine tried to squirm away, laughing too hard to make a good effort of it.

 

Moments like this, unexpected and wild, were the glue that made their unexpected genetic bond more than mere need.

 

Giggling breathlessly, Catherine tugged the sloppy hand, coaxing Dace down to be kissed senseless. Aroused, amused and playful, they licked away the spoils of their silliness, before falling into one another once again.


End file.
